


Les paopeis sont nos amies

by Nelja



Category: Houshin Engi
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Gen, Humor, Party
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après leur première victoire contre Dakki, Bunchu et les shisei fêtent leur victoire... et les shisei semblent avoir quelque peu forcé sur la boisson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les paopeis sont nos amies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakoni](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sakoni).



> Tout appartient à Ryu Fukisaki
> 
> Correspondance de noms :  
> Ouma -> Wang-Mo  
> Rikouha -> Xingpo  
> Yangsen -> Youshin  
> Youqian -> Kouryuuken  
> Bunchu -> Wenzhong

Ouma laissa échapper un rire bête en ouvrant les yeux - quand les avait-il fermés, déjà ? Il ne se rappelait plus. Il était certain que la pièce avait été entièrement retournée pendant ce temps. Ou alors, c'était juste sa tête qui avait beaucoup tourné, et ses pieds qui s'étaient agités de façon totalement incontrôlable de façon à tout faire tomber ? Il ne se rappelait plus non plus.

Dans tous les cas, il se sentait d'excellente humeur. Et un retour de lucidité lui laissait comprendre qu'il y avait des fois où on ne pouvait plus mettre tout sur le compte de l'ivresse de la victoire, et où il fallait reconnaître sa part de responsabilité à l'ivresse tout court. En attestaient les nombreuses bouteilles de sake dispersées sur la table... ah non, dispersées à terre, tiens.

Encore une fois, il eut l'impression que la terre tremblait. Vraiment, ce n'était pas de l'alcool pour les fillettes ! Il laissa ses yeux dériver sur l'ensemble de la pièce... Rikouha, avec qui il pensait être en train de chanter en choeur la dernière fois qu'il avait eu les yeux ouverts, était en train de se livrer à des acrobaties sur sa Boule d'Ambre. Quant au général... le général arborait un froncement de sourcils laissant comprendre qu'il était contrarié.

Même dans le pire état d'ivresse, Ouma était capable de le constater et de se dire qu'il y avait un problème. Il faut dire que le général se défendait super-bien en haussements de sourcils. Par contre, ses réactions pour y remédier étaient légèrement modifiées.

"Allons, général !" s'exclama-t-il bruyamment, compensant ainsi une articulation quelque peu déficiente, en s'avançant vers lui, "je sais bien que Dakki s'est enfuie, mais nous avons gagné quand même ! Il ne faut pas bouder notre plaisir !"

La terre trembla à nouveau, le faisant s'étaler dans la cape du général Bunchu. Oops. Etait-il à ce point incapable de se contenir... ?

C'est alors qu'il essayait en même temps de se relever et de se rappeler ce qu'on disait pour s'excuser, gymnastique d'une difficulté inégalée dans son état, qu'il comprit le point qui expliquait tout.

La terre tremblait vraiment.

Il essaya de suivre le regard du général, d'un oeil au moins si les deux n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord, et s'arrêta sur Youshin et Kouryuuken, sur la terrasse, en train de faire des choses.

Et non, pas le genre de choses qu'on appelle "choses" parce que les véritables mots pour les désigner peuvent blesser la pudeur de quelques grammairiens coincés. Plutôt de celles qu'on appelle "choses" à défaut d'un mot existant capable de définir ce qui se passe, et d'ailleurs les grammairiens feraient mieux de se préoccuper de ce genre de cas plutôt que d'embêter les honnêtes gens.

En bas, dans les jardins du roi, s'étalait un creux dans le sol qui avait vaguement la forme du général Bunchu. Si Ouma avait été sobre, la ressemblance aurait probablement été encore moins frappante, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Dans le creux en question, qui avait une grosse tête, de petits bras, des yeux ahuris, des jambes inexistantes avec des grosses chaussures, et, pour être honnête, des cheveux assez joliment dessinés, se déversait une fraîche fontaine ; l'origine de cette eau n'était autre que la Sphère du Chaos Originel de Kouryuuken.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda Bunchu.

Youshin était à-demi affalé à terre avec un sourire stupide sur les lèvres. ce fut donc Kouryuuken qui se précipita pour s'exclamer : "C'est chouette, pas vrai, général ? On savait que ça vous plairait !"

L'eau cessa un instant de couler en simple fontaine pour prendre l'apparence d'un immense fouet aqueux, qui partit de la main de la fontaine pour aller visiter les fleurs du massif.

"Une fontaine en votre honneur !" précisa Kouryuuken, comme s'il avait pu y avoir erreur, comme si tout cela avait pu passer pour une sale blague visant à décrédibiliser le général. La nuance était nette, pourtant ! Bon, d'accord, pas tant que ça, mais presque.

"Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il y a plus utile à faire avec vos pouvoirs ?" demanda Bunchu d'une voix qui restait très calme. Quelqu'un de sobre et de sensé présent dans la pièce aurait peut-être dit "dangereusement calme", mais une telle entité manquait à l'appel.

"Ben quoi ?" demanda Kouryuuken. "C'est de l'eau, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire avec de l'eau ? Pas la boire, quand même ?" Il éclata d'un rire bête. "C'est pas bon, l'eau. Imbuvable. Tout ça. Ca veut dire pareil."

"La tienne est de l'eau salée." intervint Youshin avec un à propos surprenant. "Ca change des choses. Ou peut-être pas."

"Etait-il nécessaire de faire trembler tout le palais pour ça ?"

"Je n'ai pas été précis." confessa Youshin. "Je ne le ferai plus."

"Et moi," continua Kouryuuken surexcité, "je ne fais rien trembler, je ne risque rien si je continue. Ha ha." Le fouet d'eau continua ses arabesques, ce qui laissa penser que la plupart des plantes du jardin n'en avaient plus pour longtemps avant de trépasser d'un excès de sel.

"Je ne pense pas que cela ait une quelconque utilité." conclut Bunchu d'un ton catégorique.

Youshin et Kouryuuken, sous le poids écrasant de son autorité, ne répliquèrent rien. Mais Rikouha, qui se trouvait derrière lui, semblait n'avait pas été soumis autant que les autres aux effets de son regard noir. Le général Bunchu avait des yeux derrière la tête, en plus d'en avoir un sur le front, mais pas de toutes les façons possibles, apparemment.

"Mais si ! Laisser nos baobeis nous accompagner dans les moindres gestes de la vie courantes est une preuve d'affection !" Rikouha serrait fortement sa Boule d'Ambre dans ses bras, peut-être pas seulement pour illustrer ses dires, mais aussi pour ne pas tomber lamentablement. "Les paopeis sont nos amies ! Il faut leur montrer un peu les moments amusants de nos vies, pas seulement la guerre et le sang !"

Le général Bunchu ne semblait pas persuadé par l'argumentation pourtant fort judicieuse.

Peut-être était-ce mieux comme ça. L'imagination alcoolisée d'Ouma s'enflamma un instant et imagina le général en train de couper une cigarette avec son fouet à plusieurs kilomètres de distance, ou bien en train de... il ne voulait pas savoir !

Pourtant, Bunchu soupira, et eut un mouvement de cape qui exprimait le dédain et l'indulgence : "Bon, d'accord, faites comme vous voulez. Mais je ne veux aucun dégât, d'accord ?"

"Youpi !" s'exclama Rikouha. Il saisit Ouma par le bras. "Viens avec moi, on va faire un feu d'arifice dont la Chine tout entière se souviendra !"

L'idée sembla séduisante à Ouma. Et puis, il devait bien surveiller Rikouha pour qu'il suive les instructions et ne tue personne par accident ? Lui, il arriverait à viser... pas vrai ?

En tout cas, il n'y avait aucun cas qu'il laisse Youshin et Kouryuuken pavoiser avec leur fontaine ridicule, alors qu'il était possible de faire tellement mieux.

Il était sûr que le Kaitenjyu pouvait, si on le faisait exploser avec le bon timing, rendre de façon fort esthétique les cheveux du général Bunchu aussi.


End file.
